<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apartment Tour With Rat-Man by JoeTheSparkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405318">Apartment Tour With Rat-Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeTheSparkle/pseuds/JoeTheSparkle'>JoeTheSparkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Holding Hands, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeTheSparkle/pseuds/JoeTheSparkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsey gives Percy a tour of his apartment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival "Percy" King &amp; Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apartment Tour With Rat-Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case had been solved much faster than expected.</p>
<p>They guessed it would take two or three days, but thanks to some lucky finds, they finished before 9 pm that same day. They made a pretty good team after all, albeit an unconventional one.</p>
<p>Ramsey had helped Percy with cases before, but this was the first time he was actually allowed to leave the prison (with strict supervision, of course). He was supposed to be escorted back once the case was solved.</p>
<p>But he desperately wanted to spend as much time out of the jail as he possibly could.</p>
<p>It took some arguing, but Ramsey had eventually managed to convince Percy to let him spend the night at his own house. He spent the last few months in a cell that was significantly less comfortable than Percy promised, and all he wanted was to sleep in his own bed for once.</p>
<p>The only condition was that Percy had to stay with him to ensure he wouldn't try to run off. Ramsey figured that was fine. Probably.</p>
<p>Ramsey unlocked the front door (the police were kind enough to let him have his own clothes and house key back while he was out. He couldn't be expected to solve crimes in his orange jumpsuit, that would be absurd). He flicked on the lights and invited her inside. </p>
<p>Casually tossing his jacket on to a nearby chair, Ramsey sighed and stretched his arms in front of him, cracking his knuckles. Finally, somewhere he felt reasonably safe without being behind bars.</p>
<p>To Percy's surprise, he lived in a rather simple apartment, despite his ability to make gold and con money at will. It was small, but cozy.</p>
<p>"You, uh, ya want something to eat?" Ramsey asked. Percy hadn't used up too much stamina, but she still looked quite tired after the day's investigations.</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you very much," was Percy's only reply, polite and dry as ever.</p>
<p>Ramsey nodded and began rummaging through his cupboards, looking for any food that hadn't expired while he was in prison. He eventually found a box of noodles, decided it was good enough, and started cooking.</p>
<p>While Ramsey cooked dinner Percy sat down and absentmindedly examined the living room. Several paintings, mostly replicas of only-somewhat-recognizable pieces, hung on the walls.</p>
<p>"Did you make these?" </p>
<p>"Huh?" Ramsey looked over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah! I did. Most of them were forge- I mean... commissions! Commissions people decided they didn't want to pay for anymore. Couldn't sell 'em, so I just kinda hung them up."</p>
<p>"They're quite impressive!" Percy stated rather matter-of-factly as she admired the art. She didn't know much about art, other than the fact that it took a lot of skill. That was something she could appreciate, even if the art was made in the name of crime and debauchery.</p>
<p>"T-thanks!" Ramsey muttered, trying to suppress a smile. Even though she was a cop, compliments from Percy meant a lot to a criminal like Ramsey. Especially compliments on his favorite hobby.</p>
<p>"And what about this one? Did you make this one as well?" Percy gestured to a piece of paper on the coffee table.</p>
<p>"Which one-" Ramsey stopped, realization dawning on him. He had left a… rather risqué commission he had been working on before the incidents at Redwood Run. With a surprising burst of speed he leaped over the couch and quickly shoved the drawing face-down into a drawer, face bright red.</p>
<p>Normally, Ramsey had no qualms about drawing… weirder commissions. But there was a cop here! Specifically, a cop that, for some odd reason, he respected. <i>Why would Ramsey Murdoch, an infamous criminal, respect a cop?<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He laughed nervously and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "It's nothing! Nothing at all! Nope, nothing to see here! Haha..." Ramsey gave what he knew was among the least convincing of his many unconvincing grins.</p>
<p>Percy, a little shocked and confused but not wanting to pry, simply nodded. "Ah, my apologies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was eaten mostly in silence, partially due to Ramsey's still-hot embarrassment and partially due to the unique excitement of having a decent meal for once. At least, his cooking was better than the prison cafeteria. And what little cooking Percy did for herself. Ramsey was a pretty decent cook. Percy was not.</p>
<p>Once they had both finished eating and cleaned up, Ramsey cheered up a bit.</p>
<p>"You wanna see my pets?" he asked excitedly. It was a bit surprising to see Ramsey so genuinely happy, Percy could hardly say no.</p>
<p>Grabbing her hand, Ramsey led her down the hall and into his bedroom, up to a large wire cage sitting on a table opposite the bed.</p>
<p>"I missed you two so much!" Ramsey was beaming. Percy secretly found it rather charming.</p>
<p>She leaned forward to get a better look as two rats scurried to the front of the cage, squeaking happily. He unlatched the door and gently lifted one into his hands.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna hold her?" he asked, turning back to Percy with a huge grin. She nodded eagerly, blushing a bit as she held out her hands.</p>
<p>"This is Munch," he said, gently placing the rat in Percy's hands, "and this is Cheeks." He lifted the second from the cage, letting it crawl across his shoulders.</p>
<p>"I didn't take you for the type to have pets," Percy confessed as she stroked Munch's back. The rat squeaked and sniffed Percy's hand.</p>
<p>Ramsey let out a small laugh. "I've been called rat-faced so many times I thought I might as well embrace it." He shrugged. "Luckily I was able to get an old acquaintance to take care of them for me while I'm uh… gone." He glanced away and shifted his weight awkwardly.</p>
<p>Percy nodded in understanding. While she didn't know exactly why, she knew Ramsey didn't like talking with her about his incarceration. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, she changed the subject. "They're quite adorable."</p>
<p>He immediately brightened up. "Yeah? Really? I'm glad you think so too!"</p>
<p>Percy nodded assuringly, smiling. Her freckles blurred and her short hair bobbed along with her movement.</p>
<p>
  <i>She's so cute.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He could feel his cheeks turn pink.</p>
<p>
  <i>Wait, no. Nonono I can't have feelings for someone! Not for a cop!<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>He faked a cough to snap himself out of it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Why does it have to be her of all people?!<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>"W-well, it's getting late, we should… probably… go to bed…" he stammered, tenderly placing both rats back into the cage and latching it shut. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that. I'd hate to displace you in your own home," Percy replied.</p>
<p>"Nah, you're my guest. I don't mind." That was a lie. He was really looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, but he didn't want to be rude to her.</p>
<p>This went back and forth a few more times, both too stubborn to give in.</p>
<p>Ramsey let out a heavy sigh. "It seems we're at a standstill."</p>
<p>"It would appear so. Perhaps we should compromise."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Like what?"</p>
<p>"It seems your bed is large enough for the both of us. Since neither of us will concede, I propose we share."</p>
<p>
  <i>Percy how do you suggest something like that so casually?! <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>"O-okay." What? No! Ramsey surrendered much quicker than he would've liked. Well, there was no going back now.</p>
<p>Remembering she was still wearing her police uniform, Ramsey offered Percy an old t-shirt and some sweatpants that had gotten too small for him. He left to get changed in the bathroom while Percy changed in the bedroom.</p>
<p>He stopped to stare at himself in the mirror, thoughts racing. Why on earth did he ever agree to let a cop spend the night with him? Especially a cop that he had grown quite attached to, even if he refused to admit it to himself.</p>
<p>Besides, there was no way an officer of justice like her would fall for a convict like himself. He wasn't exactly attractive, and he didn't even really know how to deal with affection.</p>
<p>He pushed those thoughts away and quickly finished changing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ramsey climbed into bed first, shortly followed by Percy. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but not too uncomfortable. It was actually… kind of nice?</p>
<p>He stared through the dark at the ceiling, remembering he would have to return to the prison in the morning. No chance of prolonging it any further.</p>
<p>...He could escape. Wait for Percy to fall asleep and sneak out the front door. Hide out in a different city.</p>
<p>But Detective Percival King was, admittedly, intimidating. Even with her low stamina, her epithet was quite powerful, not to mention her skill with the sword. He did not want to be on her bad side. Worse than that though, deep down Ramsey knew he didn't want to disappoint her.</p>
<p>
  <i>But why? Why her? Why do I have to feel this way about a cop?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ramsey?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Percy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Y-Yeah?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I could… perhaps take care of your pets for you. While you're 'gone'." She sounded uncharacteristically sheepish.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That was not what he expected. "Really? You'd do that for me, Perce?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She scooted just a bit closer. "Of course. They clearly mean a lot to you. It would be my pleasure to help care for your animals. And they are very cute. They kind of remind me of you, Ramsey." She chuckled softly to herself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ramsey was blushing uncontrollably now. He was so, so glad it was too dark for Percy to see. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Was she messing with him on purpose? Or could that have been sincere? Heart pounding, he swallowed a breath of air. Now he really didn't want to disappoint her.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Thanks, officer. I'm glad to know the gals would be in good hands," was the only response he could muster. He closed his eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>After a moment of hesitation, Ramsey took Percy's cold hand in his own. She tensed a bit, but relaxed as he gave her hand a gentle reaffirming squeeze.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Even if Ramsey had to go back to prison in the morning, that was fine. In that moment, everything was fine.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also known as "I just wanted an excuse to give ramsey pet rats and now i will force it upon any soul that sees this"</p>
<p>aaaaaa im very nervous about posting this its my first-ever attempt at a fic, pls go easy on me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>